Cops And Robbers
by Kaname-Nakajima
Summary: police officer Rob Lucci is having a decant day until he gets a domestic disturbance call, that's when he meets the most troublesome female of his life. - incomplete - Lucci X FEM!Luffy - MF & MMF later - not BETAd
1. a Taste of Trouble

**Chapter 1: a Taste of Trouble**

.

This girl was the last thing Lucci needed at the end of a decent day.

"You got off easy kid, even tough you're a minor if he had pressed charges it would have gone on your permanent record. You have too many strikes as it is" The tall dark haired man said as he walked into the small interview room. The girl that was there looked rather disappointed at the news.

Lucci took a seat in the chair opposite her and flicked through the papers that were the girl's permanent record.

.

"I don't care about my record." She said, running her fingers through her hair. She was grinning at the officer but he could tell she was still fuming about the earlier events of that day.

"You should. You'll be stuck with it for life." Lucci hated dealing with minors, they never thought of the repercussions of their actions. _'Why can't kids lead an honest life these days? Why do they insist of breaking the law? It's there for a damn reason!' _

.

"So Mr. Policeman, can I go?" He looked up from the papers at her, she was a good looking girl, only 17. Her unruly short black hair fell just short of her shoulders and looked as though it would never be tamed, no matter how much it was brushed. Lucci could make out a faint scar below her left eye, It looked as though she'd had it for many years, she must have lead a hard life.

"You only have a couple of months before you turn 18, keep out of trouble or they'll chuck you in juvie." The girl put of her best pout.

"I don't want lectures, he deserved it. Can I go?"

"That may be the case but I don't want to have to bring you in again ok…" He glanced down at the papers for her name. "Luffy. You can go." He sat staring at her surname for a long while. _'Portgas? Can't be.' _

.

A huge smile broke out onto her face. The girl got up from her seat, moved around the table and flung her arms around Lucci's neck before he could react.

"Thanks officer." She said, planting a kiss in his cheek. "See you around." She moved away from him and the door flung open before she could reach it.

A large grey haired man stood in the doorway, Lucci immediately recognised him as one of the senior detectives that had been there much longer than he had. Apparently his hunch was right.

"Dammit Luffy! What the hell have you done now." He yelled.

"G-Grandpa!" She stuttered, she was hoping she would have been out of the building by the time Garp found out she was in trouble again.

.

"What did you do?" Luffy looked away, the pout returning to her face. It looked as though she wasn't going to answer so Lucci look the liberty.

"She got into a fight, hurt a guy pretty badly but he's not pressing charges. I've already told her she can go."

Garp looked as though he wanted to punch something.

"Thankyou Rob." He muttered through clenched teeth. Lucci noticed the girl snickering under her breath.

"I want to have a chat with her, you may go."

"Sir." He said before heading for the door.

"See ya later Rob." Luffy chuckled as the man closed the door behind him.

.

"What the hell made you think it was a good idea to beat up on this guy?" Lucci could clearly hear Garp yelling through the door.

"He hurt Nami! You have no idea what he put her through!" Luffy yelled back with equal volume.

"I don't care, you are going to stay out of trouble, got that?"

"There's nothing you can do old man, I don't even live with Dandan anymore!"

Lucci moved away from the door, he was honestly not interested in the family quarrels of one of his superiors.

.

'_So she is detective Garp's granddaughter. Damn he's got his work cut out for him with both her and that Ace running around.' _Lucci sat down at his desk and flicked through the list of the girl's priors. He hadn't had much contact with the Portgas siblings but he had heard more than enough stories about them from his workmates. He knew Ace, the girl's older brother, was more then infamous around the station, he always seemed to slip through their fingers like someone trying to hold water in their bare hands.

.

This Luffy had a rather colourful record herself, mainly aggravated assault but as Lucci looked through the list of her victims he realised that more often then not they deserved every blow. Lucci let a small smile tug at his lips, he had always wanted to be able to go out and beat up some of those bastards that got off on technicalities but alas he was a police officer and couldn't do as he wished.

.

After only a few minutes the girl stormed out of the interview room with Garp close on her heals. When she spotted Lucci she gave him a smile and a small wave, but it didn't last long as Garp gave her a soft shove in the back to keep her moving.

"Back off gramps." She mumbled threateningly.

"Get home and for god's sake stay out or trouble!" The stress of dealing with the girl was painted plainly on Garp's face.

"I don't have ta listen to you gramps." She said brushing his hand off her shoulder and walking out of the station.

.

Lucci couldn't help but smile at a passing thought; _'I feel sorry for whoever ends up with her, she's too much damn trouble than she's worth.'_

"What are you so happy today?" Lucci looked up. A thin man with orange hair and an overly long nose was leaning on his desk.

"Kaku." He nodded in greeting. "It's just another idiot kid fucking up her life." He glanced back over to Garp; he looked utterly defeated. The old man sighed heavily before straightening up and getting back to work.

.

Kaku raised an eyebrow before taking a glance down at the folder that lay open on Lucci's desk.

"Oh. Her again." Kaku mumbled dejectedly. "So you're stuck with the Portgas girl now? Smoker usually deals with her but he called in sick. I guess he just passed the torch on to you."

"Guess so." Lucci glanced down at the photo attached to the file, committing every detail to memory. He had the feeling that this girl was going to cause him nothing but trouble in the future.

He had no idea how right he was.

.

"So you coming to Blueno's tonight?" Kaku asked seemingly out of the blue. "Its Friday remember?" Lucci sighed and pushed the girl into the back of his mind. Every Friday night he Kaku and a couple of others went out drinking but Kalifa wanted him home tonight.

'_Fuck it.' _"Yeah, I'll come. Just don't expect me to be civil with that Jyabura of yours." Kaku laughed wholeheartedly

"I wouldn't dream of it, if you two acted civil we would have no entertainment."

Lucci looked away from the younger man.

"I'm glad you value my friendship so." Kaku's hand shot to his chest and he put on his best hurt expression.

"Rob! How _could_ you! You know I love ya." He said in jest.

"Maybe a little too much." The older man mumbled. Kaku broke into a huge grin.

"Possibly. So I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll be there." Kaku winked at Lucci as he moved away from the desk.

"I'm heading home for a bit. Later."

.

Lucci turned back to his report as he thought over the events of earlier that day.

He had been out on patrol when he got a call about a domestic disturbance. He'd gone to investigate and what he found was the small girl he now knew as Luffy beating up a huge black haired guy with a knife; he was big, at least twice Luffy's size. Lucci only saw the end of the fight but that was all he needed to know that Luffy was good at what she did. The man came at her with the knife and she dodged it nimbly, bringing her fist down into his face. He was out before he hit the ground.

.

As Lucci showed up more than a couple of faces he recognised scurried off into the back streets, even though almost all of them had arrest warrants out on them for one thing or another he let them go. He wasn't here for them.

Lucci saw a ginger haired girl off tho the side, she had a bloodied bandage around her upper arm, he assumed she was the one that called.

The dark haired man called an ambulance before exiting his parole car.

"Start talking." He said simply as he moved closer and cuffed the man on the ground.

"He made Nami cry." Was all Luffy said.

.

Lucci didn't find out what really happened until they were back at the station. Apparently it was a bad break up between Luffy's friend Nami and this Arlong guy, things got out of hand and Luffy tried to protect her friend. In the end there were no changes pressed by any of the parties and Luffy once again got off scot free.

Lucci checked the time on his watch before finishing off his paperwork, he had to get a move on, he was already late meeting Kaku.

.

* * *

.

"I'm tell'n ya, there's no such thing as a walrus!" Lucci couldn't help but laugh as the man's sheer idiocy.

"What the hell are you on about?" He asked the dark haired man, Kaku who was sitting beside him burst out laughing along with Paulie.

"Walruses you know, those seal things with the tusks."

"I know that a walrus is." Lucci said taking a drink.

"Well I was told that they're really a hoax, they don't really exist, they're some bullshit the government cooked up." Lucci choked on his drink as Jyabura answered. Kaku was laughing so hard he was barely drawing in breath, Lucci had the strange feeling that this was his doing.

"They are! Right Kaku?" Jyabura asked the younger man. Kaku could barley stop laughing long enough to nod.

So it was his doing. Jyabura could be amazingly gullible at times.

.

Lucci could hear practically nothing over the laughing from Kaku and the yelling from Jyabura whom had just figured out that he had been tricked. But over all that and the sounds of the bustling bar he heard his mobile go off.

"I'll be back in a minute." He said, plucking his phone from his jacket pocket. He had serious doubts that he was heard.

He flicked his phone open and was not at all surprised to see who was on the caller display.

.

"Yeah." He said as he walked out of the loud bar.

"Where are you?" Kalifa's voice said angrily from the receiver.

"It's Friday, I always go out with Kaku and Paulie on Fridays, you know that." Lucci spotted a young couple in a back ally across the street. It took him a few moments to realise he recognised the girl. It was Luffy.

"You know I don't like you spending time with them." Kalifa snapped.

"I've known them a lot longer then I have you." He answered calmly. A guy in his late teens with bright green hair had Luffy pinned to the wall, he was kissing her passionately, running his tongue along het bottom lip. She didn't seem distressed at all so Lucci brushed it off assuming that he was her boyfriend.

.

"That's not the point. Come home."

"I'm enjoying myself, I will later." He snapped the phone shut before she had a chance to argue further. She had been really grating on his nerves lately. She was being way too controlling.

Lucci shot one last look at the couple; the guy had Luffy's shirt open and his hand beneath her skirt. The older man finally managed to tear his eyes off the couple and walk back into the bar. He probably should have stopped them but he really didn't care enough to cause trouble on his night off.

.

"Where did you disappear too?" Kaku asked as Lucci sat back down at the table. Jyabura didn't look at all happy that their alone time had been interrupted.

"Phone, where'd Paulie go?"

"That direction, with some girl." Kaku answered waving vaguely in the direction of the dance floor. Lucci spotted them immediately, Paulie was slow dancing with a pretty asian woman in a tiny red dress, they were attached at the mouth and both sets of hands were roaming.

"Looks like their not coming up for air any time soon." Lucci said, a little unpleased, it seems as though their guy's night out had backfired.

.

"What were we talking about when I left?" Lucci said, turning to Jyabura with a smirk.

"Yeah! Walruses wasn't it?" Kaku teased.

"Shut the hell up, both of you!" The older man had gone bright red. Lucci heard his phone ring once again. He pulled out and opened it. Kalifa again.

"For fuck sake." He muttered as he turned it off and shoved it back in his pocket.

"Who was that?" Kaku asked cheerily, Jyabura had his arms crossed and was grumbling to himself.

"Kalifa." Lucci mumbled. Kaku's smile faded.

"You two having problems?" He answered before he could think.

"She won't let me do anything by myself, she's always hounding me to do what she wants, how she wants, when she wants. She wont fucking leave me alone." Lucci spat out before he could stop himself, no one ever really asked him about his personal life not that he would ever answer but Kaku's caring tone and the influence of alcohol gave him a loose tongue.

.

"I'm assuming you tho aren't going to be together too much longer then." Kaku asked bluntly but kindly.

"Looks like it." Lucci drained his glass and Kaku poured him another.

"I may just have to go for you myself then." Kaku said with a suggestive wink.

"Oi, stop that." Jyabura mumbled, not missing the suggestive hint in his partner's voice. He wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist and pulled him closer.

"Aww c'mon guys you know I'm joking. But seriously Rob; if you need somewhere to stay Jya and I have a spare room."

"And plenty of single friends." Interjected Jyabura, trying to cheer the man up. Lucci smiled.

"No thanks, you two know I'm straight."

"C'mon Rob, you know we have straight friends too." Kaku said with a laugh.

"Yeah, they're not all faggots."

.

Lucci noticed Paulie coming closer, the girl still hanging off of him.

"Hey guys, 'm gonna head 'ome now. See you lot later."

"Good going Paulie, have fun." Kaku teased.

"Shuddup Kaku, see ya." He and the girl head towards the door without waiting for an answer, Paulie stumbling a bit.

"See Lucci, if Paulie can score then you will have no trouble finding a new girl." Jyabura said before taking a sip from his glass.

"I agree, you're damn hot, I don't think I know anyone that doesn't want in your pants." Jyabura almost choked on his drink at Kaku's words. They all know Lucci was extremely attractive but to have his partner just say it outright like that really threw dark skinned man off guard.

"What the hell Kaku!"

.

Lucci got to his feet as the pair bickered playfully.

"It's getting late. I'm going to head home." He said, finishing off his drink.

"Aww, so soon?" Kaku had somehow managed to end up in Jyabura's lap, the older man had his arms wrapped around his slender frame and his chin resting on Kaku's shoulder.

"Yeah, I should get back or I'll just have more complaining to deal with."

"Dump the bitch." Jyabura mumbled before descending upon Kaku's neck, showering it with kisses.

"Quit that Jy! Rob, I may have known Kalifa for ages but you're my best friend. I'm behind you all the way, whatever you decide." Kaku said kindly. Lucci was happy to hear that he had support.

"Perhaps literally." Jyabura inserted between kisses.

"Jya! I'm being serious!" Kaku was laughing to hard to make it sound threatening.

"See you Sunday Kaku. Latter Jyabura." Lucci laughed, dismissing himself, leaving the pair their privacy, well, as much as they could get in a crowded bar.

.

Once Lucci was outside he risked a glance at the back alley where he had seen the girl last. Thankfully it was empty. He turned to start his long walk home when a voice rang out in the semi darkness.

"Hey, it's Rob~." Luffy said cheekily, putting an emphasis on his name. Lucci nodded to her as she and the green haired youth walked up to him.

"Who's he?" The boy asked.

"That's the cop that got the charges dropped." The boy said nothing but eyed the older man wearily.

"I didn't do anything." Lucci mumbled as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah you did, you helped me protect Nami. Thanks." She was grinning with all her heart, Lucci thought it looked rather flattering. Until that is, he remembered what she did to the man _'who made Nami cry'_.

.

"What are you doing here, this is a really bad area you know." Lucci felt a strange sense of responsibility for the girl. It may have been because he was dealing with her cases now or maybe it was the fact that she was his boss' granddaughter.

"I'm waiting for my brother to get off work. You don't have to worry about me Mr. Policeman." She answered cheekily. The green haired youth still stood at her side, glaring intensely at Lucci, trying to make him back down. Lucci didn't bother stepping up to his challenge, he wouldn't get into a fight with a kid. Lucci shot him a glare and the kid immediately backed down.

.

"Oi! Luffy." A man a few years younger then Lucci came jogging up to the group. He stepped between Lucci and the girl.

"He giving you trouble?" The man asked.

"He's a copper apparently." The youth answered.

"He's the guy that let me off." Luffy said, grasping the newcomer's arm. Lucci recognised him, he had seen him around the station before. He was Ace Portgas, Luffy's brother.

"Thanks man." Ace mumbled wearily. "Lets head home Luffy, Zoro." Ace never took his eyes off of the older man.

"See you around Rob." Luffy said cheerily, dragging her brother away from the policeman.

Lucci gave her half a wave over his shoulder as he continued on his way.

.

'_This girl is definitely going to cause me trouble.'_

.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **ok, just a little bit of an edit


	2. Betrayed

**Chap 2**

"What the hell were you doing hanging around a cop?" Ace snapped at his sister as soon as they were out of earshot of the older man.

"C'mon Ace, he's a good guy." Luffy mewed defensively.

"That's exactly the problem and you," He said rounding on the green haired youth. "You were supposed to be keeping her out of trouble, what the hell was she doing at the station anyway?" He asked as they neared his car.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault! I wasn't even there!" Zoro answered defensively.

"Yeah~." Luffy swooned from behind Ace. "Zoro wasn't there and besides, it wouldn't have made any difference, I still would have smashed the guy." She informed him thoughtfully.

Ace fished his keys out his pocket and unlocked his car.

"What happened anyway?" He asked Luffy.

"Apparently she beat up on that dealer Arlong." Zoro interrupted.

"I wasn't asking you." The man snapped as he climbed indo the driver's seat.

"I'll see you tomorrow Zoro~." Luffy said, leaning against the passenger door.

She gave the fuming youth a quick kiss.

"Don't worry he'll get used to you, he's just stubborn."

"We've been together for months, he hates me." Zoro hissed angrily.

"Don't say that." Ace impatiently started the engine.

"I've gotta go." She gave him another quick kiss. "Later."

She barely had the door shut before the car started moving.

"Seatbelt." Ace mumbled as he pulled out of the car park.

"Don't need it." Luffy said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Seatbelt. Now and tell me what happened." Luffy pouted but did as she was told and put her seatbelt on.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She lied badly.

"Don't give me that shit Luffy, you know you can't lie to me. What happened with Arlong?" Ace asked with a sigh.

"He hurt Nami and made her cry so I beat him up." Luffy murmured simply. Her older brother sighed heavily in response.

"That's just like you. He had it coming but still, that damn Zoro should have been there to keep you out of trouble."

Ace slowed the car to a stop at the traffic lights.

"Why couldn't you have hooked up with Sanji instead? He's much more respectable then that Roronoa brat." The elder of the pair asked with some distain in his voice, he hated the youth.

"Hey! Leave Zoro alone. I'm not going to dump him just because you don't like him, he'll have to do something really stupid for me to do that." The lights turned green and the car started to move again.

"We both know he's already cheated on you, more then once. What more reason do you need?" She went quiet at her brother's words. She knew it was the truth.

"If he does it again …" Her voice trailed off, she didn't need to finish. Ace wisely dropped the subject.

"I'm not too impressed about it but Shanks will be happy you helped get Arlong off the streets." Luffy's face lit up at the mention of the idol.

"Shanks is at home!" She asked happily, suddenly in a fantastic mood.

"No, he came to see me at work, we won't be seeing him for a week, he had some business out of town." Another pout quickly spread across Luffy's face

"Awwww, I wanted to see him." Ace couldn't help but laugh at the childishness on the teen.

"He stays round at place almost every second night, you see him all the time."

"Yeah, I know but …" She muttered quietly.

"I know, I know, you think he's awesome." Ace pulled into their apartment's car park and pulled the car to a stop.

"But he _IS_ awesome!" Luffy said defensively.

Ace turned in his chair to face his sister. "That cop from earlier, can you tell me his name?" H asked quietly.

"Rob …. Something-or-other, I can't remember."

"Lucci? Was it Rob Lucci?" He asked seriously.

"Yeah! That was it! Lucci!" The man went quiet.

"Luffy, can you do me a favour?" She nodded, hearing the worried tone in his voice.

"I need you to stay away from him, he may be a nice guy but he IS a cop and a damn good one, he's even bought down a few guys I know." Luffy looked like she was going to interrupt but Ace continued before she had the chance.

"You have to remember that the cops are after both Sabo and I and _especially_ Shanks." Ace had used the magic word, he knew Luffy would listen.

"Come on, Sabo gets back today, he may already be up stares." Ace said, exiting the car.

"Yeah, ok." Luffy mumbled, utterly defeated.

* * *

"SABO!" Luffy squealed the moment the blonde man walked in the door. She launched herself at him before he could even speak.

"Great to see you too kid." He said happily as she hugged him around the waist as tightly as he could. "So, what have my two crazy siblings been up to while I was away?" He asked, happy to finally be back in his own apartment.

"I haven't been up to much." Ace said from the couch, the pair had been lounging around watching TV before Sabo had arrived.

"Just working. How about you ask Luffy what she's been up to?" The girl suddenly went tense. Sabo looked down at her, questioning painted all over his face.

"What's he talking about Luffy?" The man asked.

"I- I don't know." She obviously lied.

Sabo turned to Ace, giving him a questioning look.

"She got in trouble with the cops again." He said with a smirk, fully expecting the girl to receive another lecture.

"I'm gonna go call Zoro. I'll see you two tomorrow." Luffy ducked out the lounge and locked herself in her room before either had a chance to stop her.

She relaxed once the door closed with a soft click. She pulled her phone from her pocket and dialled Zoro's number. Arguing could be heard from the next room as her two _'brothers'_ discussed her latest escapade. Luffy flopped down onto her bed, listening to ringing from the other side of the phone. After a moment she hard someone answered then hung up without saying a word.

"The hell?" Creases appeared in her brow at the cold treatment she was receiving from her boyfriend.

She tried calling again and got the same treatment.

"Dammit Zoro, what the hell!"

She dialled the number for a third time but this time something different happened. A voice that wasn't Zoro's sounded from the other end of the mobile.

"Look little girl, obviously you can't take a hint, Zoro is busy right now." Luffy's eyes widened in shock, she knew the voice but didn't know from where.

"Wh- who is this?" She asked, she was getting worried about that this _'busy'_ was.

"None of ya damn business, goodbye little girl." The call cut off with the sound of the other mobile being snapped shut.

Luffy sat there in shock for a moment before calling Zoro for a forth time. The call went straight to his message bank.

"The fuck?" She mumbled cramming her mobile into her pocket.

That was the last straw; she was going to get to the bottom of this.

Getting up off her bed she slipped on her sneakers and moved to the window. As she passed it she placed her hand on the old straw hat that hung on her lamp. Shanks had given it to her when the four of them went on a trip to the country. He told her that he grown up in that area and that that hat was his, many years ago.

It was her treasure.

She ran her finger along the red band of the hat before pulling the window open and climbing out onto the fire escape. She quietly closed her window behind her and snuck along the shaky platform but froze when she saw Sabo leaning out the open kitchen window puffing on a cigarette.

"Where are you sneaking off to?" He asked in a lowered voice.

"I wasn't sneak-" He looked up at her with that familiar_ 'don't even bother'_ look in his eyes.

"Zoro's not answering his mobile." It wasn't exactly the truth but it wasn't exactly a lie either.

Sabo glanced inside, over his shoulder before he spoke.

"Go kick his ass for me but don't be too long, you don't want Ace to catch you again." Luffy broke into a huge smile.

"Thanks Sabo." She gave him a peck on the forehead and rushed down the fire escape as quietly as she could.

When she got to the bottom and started down the street she looked back up at the window. Sabo was still there, watching her. She waved up at him and he returned the gesture with the flick of a hand. Luffy turned and continued on her way down the orange washed street.

* * *

Before long Luffy found herself rapping her knuckles on the door of Zoro's small apartment, waiting for an answer.

Only silence met her. She tried again, knocking harder this time. After a moment the door opened but man she saw wasn't the one she was expecting.

A tall youth stood there, long blonde hair fell all the way to his waist in an unreally heap.

He had a large scar of his face that started below his right eye and ended at his chin. The scar travelled over his lips left a deep cleft in the tender skin there.

Luffy recognised him but she didn't know from where.

It took her more then a couple of moments to realise that he was naked.

"Wadda ya want?" He mumbled sleepily.

Luffy didn't answer, all she could do was stare at his nakedness.

"Oi!" He said loudly, snapping out of her daze.

"I'm here to see Zoro and who the hell are you?" The girl asked.

"Zoro's a little-" He glanced over his shoulder. "Incapacitated right now."

"Who ARE you?" Luffy asked the teen again. A strange smirk spread across his face.

"Don't ya recognise me little girl? No, I guess ya wouldn't without my bandana." It suddenly came to her. He usually wore a white and blue bandana over the bottom half of his face, like the bandits in all those old westerns.

"Killer." She hissed, her voice dripping with distain.

He lifted an eyebrow. "Very good."

He was a middle man that worked for one of the big dealers in the city, she didn't know exactly who though. Ace had told her to stay away from him and that was one order she was fully intending on following.

"Why the hell are you here and I want to talk to Zoro!" She snapped, her patience was drawing thin.

"Why am I here? I could ask you the same thing, its past midnight."

"Answer the question!" He gave her a look of exasperated annoyance before speaking again.

"I was invited here for a little fun and as for Zoro-" A knowing smirk spread across his face once again. "I think I wore him out a little, he hasn't woken up yet."

"What the hell are you on about?" She asked, not wanting to believe what her mind was telling her.

She looked past the teen into the small apartment and got a good view of Zoro's bedroom through the open door. That's when her heart tore in two. She saw Zoro asleep on his bed, naked and suddenly all the hints fell into place.

Luffy turned and walked away without another word.

"See ya around little girl." Killer said before shutting the door and crawling back into bed with Zoro.

* * *

Luffy wondered aimlessly down the near empty streets, not really seeing or hearing the people around her. Not many people bothered to speak to her, just a couple of drunk blokes and a dealer she had seen around. She just walked aimlessly until her mobile rang.

Her head shot up and she grabbed it from her pocket. Zoro was calling.

Flicking it open she lifter it to her ear, not saying a word.

"Luffy? You there?" Zoro's voice asked. Luffy didn't say anything.

"Look Luffy, I'm sorry about earlier but it wasn't what it looked like, Killer just a friends, nothing else." Luffy heard Killer speak in the background, he said something that sounded a lot like 'bullshit.' She chose to ignore it.

"You there Babe?" He asked.

"Nothing was going on between you two?" Luffy asked quietly.

"Nothing." Zoro's voice had perked up a little, he though he had convincer her.

"At all?" She asked in the same flat voice.

"Nothing at all." She furrowed her brow, a look of absolute loathing spreading across her face. She smiled slightly and broke into a sadistic chuckle.

"So you can't even admit to it?" Her voice was cold and accusing, he wouldn't get out of this one.

"There's nothing to admit to! Nothing happened." He snapped.

"Why were you naked?" He fell silent for a long while. Luffy had had enough of this, she snapped her phone shut and crammed it back in the pocket.

After only moments it rang again. She answered it.

"What?" She snapped.

"Ok, something did happen, but it won't happen again." He admitted finally.

"You said that last time." Her voice was quiet, distant.

"Well I mean it this time." He said solemnly, it seemed as though he was telling the truth, just like every other time this had happened.

"I don't want to lose you." The tears welled up in Luffy's eyes at the comment.

"It's too late Zoro, you already have."

"Wha-"

"It's over; I don't want to see you again." She hung up without waiting for a response.

She kept walking down the street both anger and sadness rising with every step. She heard the familiar jingle coming from her phone that meant Zoro was calling for a third time. Her anger flared at the sound and she threw her mobile as hard as she could at the closest wall. It hit the brick with a loud clunk and seemed to just fall apart as it fell to the pavement.

Luffy kept walking, not caring about anything, least of all her phone. She only managed to go a couple of meters before she tripped in a crack in the pavement and tumbled to the ground. A fresh wave of tears burst forth at the new pain but it was still nothing compared that which she felt inside of her.

Luffy lifted herself to sit up on the cold pavement but couldn't force herself to move further so she sat where she fell, pouring out all her pain in the form of tears.

After not too long a car pulled up along side her, she payed it no mind until she heard, through her sobs, one of its doors shut. A man crouched down next to her and spoke quietly.

"Are you ok?" The caring in his voice only made her cry harder. He reached out and rubbed her back gently, trying to calm her. She turned to look at him, still sobbing.

He was tall, well built and had a large scar on his chin but the one thing she saw above everything else was the police uniform.

"What's your name?" He asked kindly with the most gorgeous smile she had ever seen. A small lock of his shoulder length orange hair fell over his face and he brushed it back into place.

"You're a cop." She mumbled, sniffing. "I don't have to talk to you."

"No, you don't have to, but it would be nice if you did." He said kindly, still gently rubbing her back. Luffy sat there staring at his sideburns, she hadn't seen anything like them before, they covered over half of his jaw. She had to push back the overwhelming urge to reach out and poke them.

"My n- name's Luffy." She sniffed, her voice cracking as she spoke.

"I'm Drake, it's nice to meet you Luffy. Come on." He got to his feet and held out a hand to her. "Let's get you up." She reached out and took his hand, letting him pull her too her feet.

He led her to a nearby set of steps and motioned for her to sit down.

"Is there anyone you want me to call?" Luffy took a seat and thought about the question for a moment before she spoke again.

"Yeah, I do." She sniffed and took a long shaky breath.

"Do you have a phone number?" Drake asked, crouching in front of her. A second policeman had gotten out of the car and now stood near them, he was only young, just a few years older then Luffy. The first thing she noticed about him was his pale pink hair.

"I- don't have a n- number." His brow furrowed a little at the answer.

"Do you have an address or name?" Luffy sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"His name's R- Rob, he's a cop, l- like you."

"Rob…" He said quietly, thinking. "Rob Lucci?" She nodded.

"Ok, you stay here with Coby and I'll go call him." He gave her a smile and moved back to the patrol car, sitting in the driver's seat. He grabbed his mobile and selected Lucci's number. As Drake waited for him to answer he glanced over to Luffy. Coby had sat down next to her and they were chatting quietly, she had even managed a sad smile.

'_Good.'_ He thought. _'Looks like she'll be ok.'_


	3. a Night in the Dog House

'_The fuck is that incessant beeping!'_ Lucci thought sleepily. It took him more then a couple of moments to realise the noise was emanating from his mobile. He picked it up and opened it, the beeping stopped immediately. He just lay staring at the small screen waiting for his brain to register what the writing on it meant. Eventually he realised it was a phone call and bought the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" He slurred, still more asleep then awake.

"Hello Rob, its Drake, I didn't interrupt anything did I?" Lucci rolled over and pressed the button on his alarm clock, lighting up the screen.

"It's 2am, what do you want."

"Sorry about that. I'm down on 4th and found this girl on the street balling her eyes out, she asked me to call you."

'_Who the hell would be asking for me?'_ He though with some distain.

"Tell whoever it is to leave you alone." Kalifa mumbled from next to him.

"It's about work." He answered.

"I don't care, tell them to wait 'till the morning." He sat up in bed, ignoring her complaints.

"Arguing with the missus?" Drake interrupted.

"We aren't married and you damn well know it." He snapped at the man.

Lucci sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Did she give you a name?"

"Yeah, she said it was Luffy." Lucci furrowed his brow at the answer.

"Why did she ask for me and not her brother?"

"Don't know, but she wants you here. Do you want me to tell her you can't come?" Lucci sighed heavily.

"No, I'll come."

"No you're not! You're coming back to bed." Kalifa interrupted from behind him. Lucci rolled his eyes, he hated how she tried to control every aspect of his life, he chose to once again ignore her.

"4th right?" He asked Drake.

"That's right, you're coming?" He asked a little shocked. Apparently he could hear Kalifa's complaints.

"I'll be there in ten." He snapped the phone shut without another word.

"You're NOT going out." Kalifa informed him. Lucci simply climbed out of bed and started to get dressed.

"Don't ignore me Rob!" She snapped.

"Shut up. This is about work, I'm going out." He pulled on his pants and went looking for a shirt.

"At 2am!" She asked sarcastically. He rounded on her.

"Yes! At 2am!" He said raising his voice, not something he did often.

Lucci finished getting dressed and slid on his thick leather jacket. He briefly stopped to retrieve a motorbike helmet from the cupboard in the hallway and shoved his wallet and phone in his pocket.

"Find somewhere else to sleep then." She snapped, settling back into bed.

"Fine." He said as he walked out the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

After only a few minutes Lucci pulled up behind the patrol car and kicked down that stand of his motorbike. Drake was leaning on the back of the car waiting for him, he spoke as Lucci pulled off his helmet

"Evening Rob."

"Morning, more like." Lucci answered flatly, casting his eyes around the dark street, being overly cautious as usual. He saw one guy watching them from afar but he wasn't causing any harm so Lucci thought nothing of him.

"Did she tell you anything?" Lucci asked, turning his gaze on Luffy. She was still rather distraught, but calming down in Coby's presence.

"About why she's upset? No, she hasn't said a word about that. Are you ok to take her home?" He asked, a little anxious to get back on patrol.

"Yeah, I can handle her." He said moving closer to where the girl was sitting. "You two can get back on patrol."

"Thank you for coming out so late Rob, I appreciate it." Drake said with a smile. As grumpy as Lucci was he couldn't be angry with the other man, Drake was just one of those people you couldn't help but like.

"Don't worry about it." He mumbled as Coby got to his feet.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Drake said with a smile, climbing into the car, soon followed by Coby. Once the pair had departed Lucci sat down next the girl and lit up a cigarette, not saying a word.

"Sorry I dragged you out here." Luffy said with a after a long while.

"What happened?" The girl looked away.

"Zoro, he …" her voice trailed off. Lucci looked up at her and he could see the pain clear in her eyes but he had no idea what to say, he had always avoided conversations like that. He opted to stay silent and wait for her to continue.

"Fucking bastard cheated on me… again." He hissed, her voice coated in anger.

"What did you do?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"Told him I don't want to see him again." She mumbled, sobbing again. Lucci found himself watching her again, for some reason she fascinated him. He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, trying to quell her tears.

The girl jumped at the contact before looking up at him with those big brown, tear-filled eyes. Without warning she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around Lucci's waist and cried into his chest.

Gingerly Lucci placed a hand on her soft hair. He just wanted the awkward situation to go away.

Luffy pulled away from him after a long couple of minutes. She wiped her eyes and gave him a sad smile.

"I … guess I'll go home now." She spoke quietly, as if he would get angry at her.

Lucci stood up abruptly and took off his lather jacket before dropping it on top of the teen.

"Put that on, I'll take you." Lucci refused to make eye contact with her, he didn't want her to think that we was coming on the her.

'_I'm just doing my job.'_ He told himself.

"On … on your bike?" Luffy asked, looking up at him with surprise.

"Yes." Her face broke into a huge smile the moment he answered. She jumped up and pulled on the jacket, leaving the zip undone.

"Put this on too." Lucci held out his helmet but the girl didn't make a move to take it.

"I don't need that." She informed him still smiling.

He just stood there giving her his best unimpressed look.

"Fine." Luffy mumbled with a pout. She took the helmet and put it on while Lucci mounted him bike.

"Where do you live." Luffy climbed on behind him and hugged his stomach tightly while Lucci kick started the bike, the engine roaring to life.

"That way." She pointed in the direction she had come from.

Lucci took off the street without a further word.

Without his helmet the wind stung Lucci's eyes and made it hard to see but god it felt good. It made him feel free, like he could do anything, he just wished he could drive faster without being completely unable to see. He reminded himself once again to buy a pair of goggles for times like this.

Luffy occasionally lifted one or the other of her hands to point out a road that Lucci promptly turned down. It didn't take long for him to become aware of Luffy's hands moving lower down his stomach, she did it every time she pointed out directions. When she started tracing a finger along the fabric of his pants beneath his belt he reached down and moved her hands back up to cover his stomach. No way in hell was he going to have a minor groping him.

After a short time she pointed out her apartment complex, Lucci pulled into the adjacent car park, found a space and kicked down the stand.

"End of the line." He said absently, waiting for the girl to dismount.

"Can we drive around for a bit longer?" Luffy said quietly, not letting go of the man. He sighed heavily.

"Gas costs money and it's already late." Though he couldn't deny that he wouldn't mind staying out longer, he knew Kaku wouldn't be too happy about him showing up at this hour.

"Fine." She mumbled and dismounted, Lucci following suit.

Luffy took off the helmet and held it out to him.

"Thanks for the ride." As much as she loved the older man's company she couldn't help but be depressed. Zoro had betrayed her again and Lucci had rejected her advances. She just wanted to curl up and go to sleep for a couple of days.  
"Your welcome." He hesitated a moment before he spoke again. "Let me walk you to your apartment." He felt like it was his duty to make sure she got home safely.

The girl's face lit up at the offer.

"Yeah sure." She started to move towards the building then stoped. "But… I don't think my brothers would want that… ohh well! This way!" She led the way to the building with a slight spring in her step.

Before too long she pranced happily up to one of the doors.

"This is me." She informed with a smile. The sounds of arguing could be heard clearly from within.

"uhhh, yeah, that's my brothers." She knocked on the door and the sound immediately quelled the argument.

The door suddenly opened inwards. "Luffy! What the hell are y-" Ace fell silent when he laid eyes on Lucci. "What did she do?" He asked after a moment.  
"I didn't do anything Ace, he just drove me home." Luffy interrupted.

He looked up at Lucci again, suspicious look in his eyes. "Thanks."

Luffy skipped around her brother and in the door. "See ya later Rob.~"

"My jacket…" He said blankly, he didn't much feel like going on the road without it. Luffy blushed a little, she had been caught.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice." She took it off and gave it back to the man before disappearing into her room, leaving the two men alone.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't tall anyone where we live." Ace said, his face dead serious. Lucci noticed another man further into the apartment, a blond, leaning against a doorframe watching them. Lucci recognised him as Sabo, another wanted man.

"I'm off the job, honestly I don't care where you lot live." It was true, he knew he would get a nice promotion if he bought them in but to be honest, he wasn't interested in rank climbing.

"Thanks mate." Ace let out a sigh of relief, he was still a little suspicious but he believed the older mans words.

"No problem, keep her out of trouble." He slid on his jacket and headed back towards the stares without a further word.

* * *

After the short drive Lucci found himself knocking on the door of Kaku's apartment, there was no way in hell he was going to go home and deal with Kalifa tonight. When he got no answer he used his key to get in. both he and Kaku had the copies of the keys to the other's apartment, just in case.

Lucci moved into the apartment and hung up his jacket and helmet, he glanced at his watch. "3am." He mumbled. "Gonna be a long day." He pulled off his shoes and left them at the door before going into the lounge and flopping down on the couch, not bothering with the lights; he knew the apartment too well to walk into anything.

The weather was warm enough to not need blankets so he planned to go to sleep as he was. He lay there staring at the ceiling, thinking about his day. Three encounters with the same damn delinquent, he _knew_ this girl would be more trouble then she was worth the moment he had met her, he had just been proven right.

Then he realised what he had done.

By coming out to see her tonight he had let her in, made her think it was ok to contact him. He sighed heavily, knowing the youngest Portgas would only cause him more trouble, he just knew it. As he started to drift off he absently wondered of he could pass her case files off to someone else, Drake maybe, he didn't seem to mind dealing with her, Smoker even. He fell asleep knowing that no matter how hard he tried, he wouldn't be able to get rid of the girl, he'd just have to get used to her.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here!" Jyabura yelled when he came out the bedroom that morning and spotted Lucci asleep on the couch.

"Sleeping, shut up mutt." Lucci mumbled, covering his eyes with his arm. The older man walked over to him.

"What happened? Did that bitch kick you out… wait, it's your apartment aint it? She kicked you out of your own apartment!" He couldn't help but laugh loudly, it was one hell of an amusing thought for him.

"Ohh fuck off, she didn't kick me out." Lucci grumbled angrily, taking a swipe at the older man who easily dodged it. Lucci didn't much feel like dealing with Jyabura first thing in the morning.

"What's with all the noise Jy?" Kaku wondered out the bedroom rubbing his eyes. He looked over to where the noise was coming from and saw Lucci attempting to sleep on the couch.

"ohh, hey Rob, leave him alone Jy." He mumbled before he went into the kitchen in search of coffee. After a moment Jya followed Kaku, chuckling and telling Kaku the assumptions he had made.

Once Jyabura was awake there was no chance of Lucci getting any sleep, the man was too loud obnoxious to allow that, so Lucci just lay there staring up at the ceiling, thinking. It would be a long day for Lucci. He would first have to go home and deal with Kalifa, then the long hours at work. This was the last chance for him to get some down time in the long day and he had to spend it with that damn mutt Jyabura around.

"Guess it can't be helped." He mumbles quietly, sitting up.

He glanced down at his watch, it was still early, he had plenty of time to do all he needed before work, he decided he may as well spend his time where he was. Just as he was thinking of getting up Kaku came in and sat next to him, two cups of coffee in hand.

"So what brings you into my lovely home this early in the morning?" Kaku asked in a light-hearted tone as he handed Lucci a mug.

Lucci sighed, there was no use in hiding anything from Kaku, the younger man knew him too well.

"I got a call out last night then Kalifa and I had a disagreement so I came here instead of going home." Lucci's voice was cold and unfeeling, the way he had been getting recently when talking about Kalifa.

Kaku remained quiet for a long moment. "Was it because you came out with us last night?" He asked, afraid that it was his fault all this happened.

"No, it was nothing you did, Drake called me about 2am and she didn't want me to go out." He was really getting shitted off with her controlling attitude.

Kaku raised an eyebrow. "What was the call about?" Lucci was silent for a long moment before he spoke again.

"Remember I dealt with that Portgas girl yesterday? Well Drake found her on the street in a right state and she asked him to call me, go knows why."  
"What happened to her?" Kaku asked, a kindly tone to his voice.

"Troubles with her boyfriend apparently. I gave her a lift home then came here." he took a sip of his hot coffee. There was nothing left to tell.

"So what about you and this Kalifa then?" Jyabura's gruff voice sounded from the threshold to the kitchen. The man had always had amazing hearing. "You gonna dump her or what?" insensitive as usual.

Lucci thought for a long moment, weighing all the pros and cons before answering.

"Yeah, I think I will." Kaku didn't look too happy to hear about it but he didn't object, he knew Kalifa didn't make Lucci happy and that's what he wanted in the long run, for Lucci to be happy.

"'Bout time too. Get rid'a the bitch and ya self someone good for ya." Jyabura said loudly, making his dislike for Kalifa more then obvious.

Lucci didn't know about the second part but the first was something he was most certainly planning to do in a hurry.

After a long silence Kaku spoke up. "Are you sure you want to do this Rob? Kick Kalifa out I mean… there's not a chance you two can work it out?" The red head was friends with the both of them, he didn't want to see either of them sad.

"No Kaku… This has been going on too long. I'm getting to the point where I can't stand to be around her."

"… Alright. I'm behind you." Lucci would have done it regardless of weather Kaku was on his side or not but he was happy to hear he was.

"Thanks… I should get going soon. Seems like I've got a lot to take care of this morning then I previously thought." He stated, the cold voice returning.

"Need any help with anything? I don't have to be into work till after you." Jya offered. One of the few civil moments he and Lucci shared.

"No, I'll be fine." He took a long drink of his coffee, draining the mug. "Thank you for the coffee and the place to stay" he got to his feet.

"Won't you even stay for breakfast?" Kaku asked.

"No, I'll get something on the way to work, thanks for the offer though. I'm heading off."

He three said their goodbyes and Lucci departed, heading straight for home. He was acting more broody then usual. He knew Kalifa would be there waiting for him and he knew she would freak out about he being out all night.

It was the way it always was. She would tell him not to come home and he didn't she would tell him off for it. Lucci wasn't much looking forward to the impeding argument, the one he knew would destroy his relationship.

With that in mind he went home.


End file.
